


Bad Blood

by Mafy_mod



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafy_mod/pseuds/Mafy_mod
Summary: While investigating his older brother's death, Mikami Saizou ended up coming across more than he had asked for in the form of an unfriendly and almost unapproachable black haired beauty, Kikyo Izanagi, who doesn't have anything to do with the unsolved mystery... or does he?However, more pressing than wonder about the small connections between both cases that pop up every now and then, here and there, Saizou, a "vegetarian" vampire, has to deal with his uncontrollable urge to sink his fangs on the delicious-looking Izanagi - all because of the alluring scent exuded by his body and blood, which is able to enslave everyone... and everything.





	Bad Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This time I'm coming to you as Hiejima Mutsumi and not as Mafy~
> 
> This is the so mentioned light novel I've been working on. As to why it ended up in here... well, that's a secret, I guess *wink*  
> Please support me in the future as Hiejima Mutsumi and, of course, please continue to support me in the future as Mafy too *bows*
> 
> Enjoy!

**Romania, 9AM.**

**Somewhere in the mountains.**

 

With the rise of the still sleepy sun from behind the snowy mountains, life resumed once again to the mansion hidden in the depths of the forest.

 

In the dining room, the master and owner of the house was enjoying his breakfast: French toasts, served with a cup of hot black coffee. Probably not the most suited of breakfasts to the greatness of this 17th century mansion; however, its owner didn’t allow anything other than it – it was one of his favorite dishes since childhood, after all. And living in this house wouldn’t change his tastes, more so when he was simply living there to fulfill his obligations to his own flesh and bone.

 

Mikami Saizou, a healthy ‘17 year old’ male, lived in this big mansion, in Romania, all by himself most of the year, only with a few people making occasional visits every so often. There were maids and gardeners that stayed in the servant quarters, but they were all but that – employees that have been working for his family throughout its generations. He had stayed there for close to five years now, simply to take care of the only truly meaningful remaining possession of his family: the house itself and the land it occupied.

 

Saizou was eating his breakfast while absent-mindedly looking out the window, observing how the small snowflakes piled up on the ground of the large porch, when his personal butler, Klaus, knocked on the wooden door and entered inside of the room, placing on the table, in front of the meal that the brunette was having, a silver plate with a white envelope in it.

 

“Saizou-sama, this letter arrived this morning,” announced the butler with his baritone voice. “It is addressed to the Master.”

 

“A letter?” repeated Saizo, arching slightly an eyebrow. He rarely received letters during this time of the year. “Who is it from?”

 

“I am terribly sorry, but it is unknown. I do know the parting place, though. It is from Japan,” explained Klaus, his expression remaining the same throughout the whole exchange of words.

 

“Japan?” The arching of his eyebrow becoming more accentuated, the brunette dropped his gaze to the plate and the envelope laid on it.

 

“Yes, Master,” shortly acknowledged the butler, taking a few small steps backwards to provide his employer more privacy while he opened the letter.

 

The younger male picked up the envelope, immensely intrigued by its far-away starting point. And it had to be from _that_ country in particular. Japan was both his and his family’s birth country, one he had not visited for a very long time – since his family gained the rights to this piece of land, to be more precise. He turned the envelope around in his hand, taking in all the information he could from its exterior. It was being closed by a wax seal featuring an eagle, surrounded by some small and illegible letters. There was absolutely no other information on its external surface except the name and address to which it had been sent to.

 

When he turned around once again, he saw a small blur of blue paint in the left lower corner. _‘Mangetsu… Academy’? Then it’s from some sort of school, I suppose._

 

Saizou started to open the seal with extreme caution, not wanting to damage it in any way so he could later try to read better the tiny letters it featured. When he took the piece of paper from inside, unfolded it and started to read its contents, his eyes almost jumped from its sockets and his heart skipped a beat.

 

_Greetings._

_The one reading this letter should be Mikami Saizou, Inori’s younger brother._

_First of all, I would like to deliver my delayed condolence for your parents and older brother’s death. Their loss will be felt by the world and, most of all, by those who they were dear to. I am one of them._

_Excuse me for my rudeness, however. I need to be the most direct with this letter possible and, as such, I will go straight to its purpose. I was told by Inori himself to only disclose this information to you if certain unfortunate circumstances went into motion, which, to my great displeasure, has happened._

_The person you are so desperately looking for is here. Your older brother’s murderer is currently in Japan._

_If you desire to obtain information on this matter, I would advise you to come to this institution, Mangetsu Academy. Here, you will find all the answers, and possibly more, that you are searching for._

_Will wait for your presence,_

_The Headmaster._

 

His head spinning around, Saizou dropped the letter on the table and ran his hand through his brown locks of hair. Klaus immediately stepped forward and filled a glass with water, putting it near the younger male so he could drink it. Saizou gave a quick, but quite disoriented, nod with his head and gulped down the clear and fresh liquid.

 

_“The person you are so desperately looking for is here. Your older brother’s murderer is currently in Japan.”_

 

He simply didn’t know how he should react to this. Shortly after his family had moved to Romania, his parents passed away in an accident. After that, he lived there with his older brother, Inori. However, he only became an almost permanent recluse in the mansion when his brother’s death was suddenly announced. And yet…

 

How could someone he had never met before know so well what he had been doing behind everyone’s backs?

 

Using every method to access secret files and reports being kept in different security companies and departments owned by several governments and breaking through others’ personal information, Saizou had been, without any productive or satisfactory results, looking for the slightest of clues that could lead him to the responsible for his older brother’s death.

 

However, the more he searched and dug around, the more he came to realize that either the truth was being so well hidden that not even some of the most influential corporations had data on it, or the responsible had so much power that he could manipulate everything in their favor.

 

“Saizou-sama…” softly murmured the worried old butler, his features finally changing from its usual expressionless to a pained demeanor.

 

With the reaction that his master had had, Klaus knew instantly what the contents of the letter were. Saizou only dropped his usually chipper and relaxed self while eating his favorite food when his missed older brother was mentioned in any form. However… there was absolutely nothing he could do. He could grieve over his master’s suffering but he couldn’t ease it. Nobody could… since Saizou was completely alone in the world, without a single blood tie to seek comfort from.

 

The room remained in almost total silence for an unlimited amount of time, only the soft _tick tack_ of the big, old pendulum clock in the spacious division making any sort of noise.

 

“Klaus,” suddenly called Saizou, lifting his head up from the letter to look at the white-haired older male.

 

“Yes, Saizou-sama?” answered the butler, straightening his back slightly at the authoritative tone in his master’s voice.

 

“Please prepare the bags with some of my clothes and go get my passport from the office in the second floor,” ordered Saizou while getting up from the table, his half-eaten breakfast already far away from his thoughts. “Also, contact the airport and reserve a seat in the next flight to Japan. Immediately!”

 

Giving away a soft and discrete smile, Klaus bowed down in a gesture of obedience. “Yes, Saizou-sama.”

 

It appeared that the news the letter had brought returned the sparkle to the brunette’s hazelnut eyes, something that had been completely inexistent in the last few months. Saizou looked plainly determined to follow forth with what was written there and it appeared that his original goal could be put forward once again.

 

Klaus couldn’t be happier for his master.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you wondering when the next update is going to be released? Please check out my website to know how you can unlock the following chapter~
> 
> Website: https://mafymod13.wixsite.com/hiejimamutsumi


End file.
